


Renascence

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Post-Canon, Yearning, art gallery, pretty girls seeing each other in the art gallery, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art galleries and longing gazes.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Renascence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Arin here. This was a drabble I posted on twitter that I decided to publish here as well!
> 
> Listen to [this song](https://youtu.be/XQKYEs4llzg) for optimal experience.
> 
> CW: mentions of wine and drinking

**** Yes, our entire bodies saw each other.  
Yes, it was beginning in each.  
Yes, it threw waves across our lives.  
_-Muriel Rukeyser, Looking At Each Other_

The gallery is filled to its brim when she arrives twelve minutes past seven. She presents her ticket, a gift from a friend, the artist that made the whole event. It was a celebration, he said. Of beauty, conventional and unconventional alike. Miwa checks her coat and her slender fingers pick up the flute glass with sparkling white wine. She sips and explores the area. Her friend specializes in mixed media, fashioning portraits, of friends, of strangers, of lovers on sheets. He wanted to capture the simplicity of life but at the same time expose its grandeur. She glides through people, smiling to familiar faces and studies the canvasses painted with emotions and brilliance. _He has done it again,_ she tells herself. An oil painting of their friend, with a cup of tea, laughing. A collage of what seems to be a toned back, their muscles curving at different angles. A group of portraits with a wide range of reactions. She walks slowly, enjoying the wine, smiling at sculptures of dancing beloveds. She sighs at the scene. Her eyes ripple through the crowd and from afar, she sees her, her back facing Miwa, gazing up and down the largest painting in the hall. Wide-eyed still, she gulps down the wine. It comes down bitter, she sighs against its mouth. 

She was a client, a famous one. Miwa has encountered her a few times, and she could consider her a friend. She could if she tried but now she remains in the shadows five people away from Alisa. Even if she’s standing a little too far than what her heart yearns for, she could see the glimmer of her hair from the spotlights, supposedly blaring its glory onto the portrait but instead it seems as if its glowing _for_ her. Her hair rests at her back, some of it escaping and resting on her shoulders. Her dress, a white flowy silk fabric that runs from her neck to her thighs, exposing her back. Miwa could feel her fingers twitch as it holds the flute glass a little tighter, as her eyes trail down from the ends of silver strands to the evident spine slightly protruding. She sighs again and glances on the other art pieces her friend has prepared. She scans the artworks hastily, her eyes glancing onto Alisa every now and then, as if she was gravitating towards the model. Once Alisa moves to the next painting, she turns her back and Miwa is a second too late and their eyes meet. It lingers on for a while, with sudden surprise and a wave of relief. They smile at each other. Miwa feels like she made a mistake wearing a black turtleneck, the heat from her cheeks traveling from her face down to her feet. She just hopes Alisa didn’t see it from the light, but she herself is sporting a pink shade. It must be from the wine, she thinks but obviously forgets that she wasn’t even holding a glass. They glance back at the paintings in front of them.

It becomes a pattern. They dance the waltz as they move from painting to painting, all the while returning each other’s gazes a little longer, with the corners of their mouth forming a smile every single time. Their voices remain mute, as they to and fro around the gallery. Miwa thinks its absurd partaking in their secret language but she does it anyway. Meanwhile, Alisa seems to pull Miwa towards her, always waiting, longing, for her to look at her again. _Lay your eyes on me again_ , her round green eyes seemed to say. Miwa does. They get lost in each other’s presence, with Miwa dedicating now her full attention to the masterpiece that is Alisa. She doesn’t remember when it began but she’s finally side by side with Alisa, their shoulders touching, their hair resting at each other’s side, black meets silver. They stand in front of the final painting they have yet to see, of seemingly two individuals standing apart but their ghosts, souls, outstretched from their bodies and into the arms of one another. They glance once more, the introductions, justifications of the artist drowning as their eyes dance from their hair, eyes, nose, lips. They smile once more, the beginning of the exploration of an area that lies beyond friendship.

Miwa finds out later on, under the bright lights in front of a painting seemingly dedicated to them, that paintings feel soft and taste like strawberry and peppermint. She remembers the laws plastered on the glass, with the first one stating to never touch the artworks. She forgoes it and considers it her first out of the many transgressions she will make throughout the night and throughout her life. She hopes she is given time to ask for forgiveness from the artist.

**Author's Note:**

> Women, am I right?
> 
> Thank you again for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Let's chat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunatski).


End file.
